Radio
by Azalea Airys
Summary: Sepenggal kisah yang terjalin antara diriku, pekerjaan yang kucintai, hingga surat misterius dan sebuket bunga yang selalu hadir dalam dua tahun ini. / Mind to RnR? :")


Alunan lagu yang mengalir riang itu mulai mendekati _ending_-nya, pertanda pekerjaan kami akan segera dimulai kembali.

Lima, empat, tiga, dua, satu, dan—

"Tujuh satu _point_ lima, masih bersama Soul Radio, di mana lagu-lagu ter-_hits _Jepang mengudara."

—slogan yang menjadi ciri khas radio kami meluncur mulus dari bibirku dan rekan penyiarku, Hinamori Momo.

"Dan tentu saja masih ada Rukia—"

"—juga Momo di sini—"

"—yang akan menemani _minna-san_ sampai—_let's see_—empat jam ke depan! Semoga kalian _nggak _ bosen _dengerin cuap-cuap _kami selama itu ya~" Lanjutku ceria.

"Pastinya _nggak _bosen _dong _Rukia… Kan masih banyak segmen menarik yang menanti kita."

Jeda beberapa saat hingga Momo melanjutkan kalimat tadi. "Dan barusan kita juga _udah_ _dengerin_ satu buah lagu yang cukup manis dari Mai Kuroki 'kan?" pancing gadis bercepol di sampingku ini.

"Yap! Betul banget. Lagu pembuka kita tadi itu judulnya Koi ni Koi Shite, Momo**.** Dan ini juga salah satu lagu favoritku lho! _Abisnya _musiknya _easy-listening_ banget sih! Jadi buat _minna-san _yang ingin lagu kesayangannya juga diputar, seperti biasa kita tunggu _request_ kalian di _Line_ atau _Twitter _kita di **et **Soul **underscore** Radio, atau—" kulirik Momo untuk melanjutkan...

"—kirim _e-mail _ke soulradio **et **bleach **dot **jp. Atau kalau kamu lagi _males _ngetik dan pengen ngobrol langsung sama kita, cukup telepon ke 49-5700-8xxx yang pastinya akan kita sambut dengan tangan terbuka~"

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Momo memeragakan kalimat terakhirnya itu dengan semangat.

"Nah! Ngomong-ngomong soal lagu yang tadi nih Rukia... Apa sih yang _ngebuat _kamu suka sama lagu itu? Kamu cuma sekedar suka sama musiknya atau jangan-jangan juga _déjà vu _sama liriknya nih?" Goda Momo sambil melirikku jahil.

Kuangkat alisku dengan curiga. "_Well_... Kenapa tiba-tiba tertarik sama hal itu nih?"

"Ya, kau tahu 'kan? Soalnya kamu jarang jalan berdua sama cowok sih... Dan tahu _nggak _sih... Banyak surat penggemar—dari laki-laki—yang _nanyain _soal _relationship status_-mu lho~ _So, do us a favor and end their misery, please..."_

'_Dasar Drama Queen.' _Cibiran tanpa suaraku hanya dibalas oleh juluran lidah Momo.

"Jadi kau _beneran _ingin tahu, eh?" Senyum jahil terlukis di bibirku.

"Tentu saja!"

"Oke... Jawabannya adalah..." Kucondongkan tubuhku ke arah Momo seakan ingin membisiki sesuatu yang penting.

"Hmm?" Dan mata coklat besarnya menatapku penuh harap.

"Ra. ha. sia."

"_Not fair!_"

Dan seperti itulah rutinitas kami menemani pendengar Soul Radio seperti biasa. Bercanda tawa, sambil sesekali berinteraksi dengan para penggemar—mendengarkan curahan hati mereka—atau sekedar memutar lagu _request _mereka. Terkadang kami juga berbagi informasi terbaru seputar Jepang atau dunia internasional.

Tak ada yang istimewa memang. Dan meskipun pekerjaan ini kadang terasa monoton, rasa jenuh ini sedikit terobati berkat surat-surat penggemar yang terus menyemangati kami.

Namun dari sekian banyak surat yang kami terima, hanya satu yang sebenarnya paling ditunggu kehadirannya oleh rekan-rekan penyiar radio. Surat misterius dengan goresan kata-kata puitis sebagai isinya.

Kalau dihitung, kira-kira dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak kedatangan surat itu secara rutin. Dan tentu saja ini menjadi obsesi seluruh penghuni Soul Radio—tak termasuk diriku sih,—yang ingin mengetahui identitas asli si pengirim surat itu.

Agak kurang kerjaan memang. Tapi kupikir rasa penasaran mereka memang cukup wajar. Karena di zaman modern seperti ini, siapa sih yang mau repot-repot mengirim surat—secara manual—menggunakan kantor pos hanya untuk dibacakan di radio? Kalau surat penggemar atau menulis untuk keluarga sih masih mungkin.

Terlebih lagi, surat misterius yang datangnya seminggu sekali itu selalu muncul bersamaan dengan buket bunga—entah itu anyelir merah muda, krisan putih atau yang lainnya. Tak ada petunjuk lain yang mengarah pada si pengirim surat itu, selain testimoni kurir mengenai nama si pemesan buket bunga yang ternyata adalah orang yang sama dengan si pengirim surat ini.

Seorang rekan kerjaku yang memiliki tingkat ke-kepo-an sangat tinggi—baca: Momo—pada akhirnya mengunjungi alamat pengirim yang tertera pada amplop surat. Dan seperti apa yang telah kuduga sebelumnya, ia harus pulang dengan tangan kosong karena nyatanya tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di alamat tersebut.

_Well_, kalau dia memang ingin diketahui identitasnya, tak mungkin juga kan dia menulis surat hanya dengan nama 'Kuro'?

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

AU, OoC, typo(s), gaje, klise, **banyak percakapan dengan bahasa tak baku** dan segala kekurangan lainnya akan ada di fic ini. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini. You've been warned. xDd

**.**

**.**

**Radio**

By

**Azalea Airys**

**.**

**.**

Don't like? Feel free to click back. ^^

And for '**You**' who decided to read this fanfict,

Thank you!

And

Enjoy, please…

**.**

**.**

Kutatap _e-mail_ yang berasal dari pendengar Soul Radio itu satu per satu, memilih mana yang akan kubaca setelah lagu ini selesai mengudara. Momo juga terlihat masih sibuk dengan beberapa surat yang kami terima tadi pagi. Gesekan kertas demi kertas yang ia pilah menemani kesunyian studio sampai kami _on air _kembali.

Namun, tampaknya sunyi tak akan menemani kami lebih lama lagi. Karena teriakan girang nan histeris milik rekan kerjaku ini sukses membuat jantungku berhenti untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa sih?!" Tanyaku heran sambil mengintip kekacauan di meja siarnya. Masih sedikit sebal dengan teriakan tiba-tibanya itu.

"Coba lihat deh! Kita dapat surat lagi dari Kuro lho~ Dan kali ini dengan sebuket tulip merah," jawabnya antusias.

"Jadi penasaran nih sama isi suratnya. Karena kau tahu 'kan, bunga kali ini mempunyai arti 'percayalah padaku'. Kyaaa~ Aku selalu percaya sama kamu kok Kuro-kun~" lanjutnya sambil mendekap bunga dan surat itu erat.

"_Inget_ sama pacar di rumah... _Lagian_, satu menit lagi juga kita bakal _on air _lagi. Kau bisa sekalian membacakannya saat itu juga 'kan?" Dengan bosan kulirik Momo yang masih '_high' _dengan fantasinya.

"E-eh?! Rukia... Kau saja yang membacakannya ya? Bahasa inggrismu kan lebih fasih dariku. Hehehe..." cengirnya tanpa dosa.

Kuhela napas perlahan, "iya deh. Sini suratnya."

Dan tepat saat itu Ise Nanao—produser kami—memberikan aba-aba, pertanda sebentar lagi kami akan kembali mengudara.

"Tujuh satu _point_ lima, masih bersama Soul Radio, di mana lagu-lagu ter-_hits _Jepang mengudara." Aku dan Momo berucap dengan kompak.

"_Request _pembuka di malam hari ini datang dari Inoue Orihime untuk seseorang yang berinisial U.S."

"_Pertemuan kita memang tergolong singkat. Bahkan, mungkin tak begitu berarti bagimu. Tapi aku sangat bersyukur... Telah diberi kesempatan untuk menunjukkanmu, di mana letak hati yang sesungguhnya itu..."_

"_Dan untuk Rukia-san dan Momo-san, kalau boleh aku ingin me-request lagu All Alone With You dari Egoist. Arigatou Gozaimashita..."_

Aura ceria Momo sedikit menurun ketika selesai membaca surat itu.

"Habis baca surat ini rasanya ingin ikutan nge-_angst _deh_. _Tapi tenang... Untuk Inoue-san di manapun kamu berada, jodoh pasti _nggak _akan lari kemana. Dan semoga aja nih, orang berinisial U.S. ini juga lagi dengerin Soul Radio saat ini—supaya dia tahu _gimana_ perasaanmu ke dia yang sesungguhnya itu. Pokoknya jangan pernah patah semangat deh!" Tukasnya kembali antusias.

"Setuju sama Momo. Tetap semangat ya~ Dan soal _request _lagu tadi, pastinya akan kita putarkan dong! Makanya terus _stay tune _dan jangan pernah ganti _channel _radio kamu ya~" Aku pun menambahkan.

"Lanjut lagi ke sesi baca surat dari pendengar... Surat kedua kali ini datang dari Kuro-san—dan karena tidak tercantum surat ini ditujukan untuk siapa, maka langsung saja akan kubacakan isinya ya~"

Kutarik napas perlahan dan kubuka lipatan surat itu dengan hati-hati.

"_Doubt thou the stars are fire,_

_doubt thou the sun doth move,_

_doubt thruth to be a liar..._

_But never doubt I love."_

Rasanya... sedikit berdebar juga sih ketika selesai membacakan surat ini. Entah aku yang tiba-tiba tertular penyakit 'gila romansa' milik Momo atau apa... Yang jelas, aku sedikit merinding karena sensasi hangat yang seketika menyerang.

Meskipun aku tahu kalau kata-kata barusan bukanlah asli milik Kuro-san—melainkan diambil dari Hamlet... Tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi rasa cinta yang dipancarkan Kuro-san lewat selembar surat itu. Perjuangannya selama dua tahun lewat lembaran surat cinta dan bunga-bunga itu lho! Gadis yang ia sukai benar-benar beruntung dan _bikin_ iri!

Tapi, kalau boleh jujur sih, menurutku perjuangannya ini agak sia-sia.

Maksudku... Daripada dikirim ke radio 'kan lebih baik kirim langsung ke gadisnya. Jadi biar dia tahu, kalau selama ini ada seseorang yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukannya malah terus dikirim ke sini—yang mana belum tentu juga gadis itu mendengarkan semua pesannya, atau mungkin paham bahwa pesan yang Kuro-san tulis selama ini itu untuk dirinya.

_Well, _apapun itu, aku sedikit berharap kalau suatu saat nanti, Kuro-san mendapatkan ending yang bahagia dengan sang pujaan hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**»»««**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti, dan tanpa kusadari seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Kuro-san mengirimkan surat berisi kalimat dari salah satu novel mahakarya Shakespeare itu. Tak ada kejadian istimewa memang. Dan permainan tebak-tebakan antara penghuni radio pun sedikit menurun intensitasnya.

Hingga, sore itu kutemukan sebuah karangan bunga kamelia kuning yang berukuran cukup besar di pintu masuk gedung radio ini. Tentunya, lengkap dengan sebuah _banner _mencolok berikut tulisan aneh yang menghiasinya.

_Do you know that I always listen to the 'Song For' when I'm missing you?_

Masih sedikit linglung dengan kata-kata yang tertulis di karangan bunga tadi, kulangkahkan kaki lebih dalam—menuju ruang siaran.

Namun tak sampai lima menit melangkah, lagi-lagi aku harus tertegun dengan karangan bunga kedua yang tersender manis pada dinding berwarna hijau milik ruang tunggu untuk para tamu. Meskipun karangan bunga kali ini lebih didominasi oleh bunga kamelia putih sih...

_Do you know that I always waiting for the days when we finally reunited?_

Setelah puas memandangi (baca: bengong yang cukup lama) keanehan yang—nyatanya tidak pernah terjadi selama dua tahun aku bekerja di sini, kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan kedua karangan bunga tadi dan melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat tertunda. _Mungkin Kyouraku-san ingin membuat suasana kerja yang baru? Beliau kan suka bunga, mengingat selera fashion-nya yang cukup unik sih..._

Dan pikiran _absurb_-ku tadi lagi-lagi tergantikan oleh rasa heran—yang semakin menjadi—ketika kutemukan rangkaian bunga ketiga, tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang siaran. Aroma manis dari bunga mawar merah, _Forget-Me-Not, _dan _Lily of the Valley-_lah yang menyapa indera penciumanku kali ini.

_Forever and ever, I will always love you._

Oke... Seriusan deh, siapa yang pesan karangan bunga sebanyak ini sih?!

**...**

Masih agak gagal paham dengan kejadian abstrak beberapa jam yang lalu, yang akhirnya kuketahui bahwa ini—lagi-lagi—adalah ulah Kuro-san, akhirnya aku dan Momo memulai rutinitas kami seperti biasa.

Sesi membaca _e-mail _beserta surat telah selesai untuk segmen pertama ini. Dan untuk segmen selanjutnya, seperti biasa kami akan berinteraksi langsung dengan para pendengar melalui sambungan telepon.

"_Moshi-moshi_~ Dengan Momo dan Rukia di sini, siapa di sana?" Buka Momo dengan gaya centilnya.

"_Moshi-moshi..."_

Sebuah suara cukup berat khas lelaki terdengar menyambut salam ceria Momo. Dan entah perasaanku atau apa, aku merasa sedikit familiar dengan suara barusan.

Aku melirik Momo yang masih dengan sabar menunggu kalimat lanjutan dari si penelepon tadi.

"_Mungkin ini sedikit aneh karena bisa dibilang aku selalu menyembunyikan identitasku. Tapi, aku adalah Kuro, orang yang selalu mengirim surat disertai buket-buket bunga itu."_

Hentakan napas tak percaya dari Momo tak mengusik konsentrasiku. Masih mengingat-ingat di mana kira-kira pernah kudengar suara orang ini.

"_Jika boleh, aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk orang yang kusayangi itu. Dan jika 'kau' sudah mengenali suaraku... Kuharap kau segera 'keluar' dan menemuiku—karena aku masih setia menunggumu."_

Dan petikan gitar akustik pun mengalir indah, nada demi nada hingga suara tadi melantunkan sebuah lirik membentuk simfoni yang membuai jiwa.

_Song For_.

Dan di detik itu juga aku merasa kehilangan napasku berkat jantung yang kini bertalu tak menentu.

Suara itu...

Lagu ini...

Dan kenangan akan senyuman yang menyertai...

Sebelum dapat kupahami, tubuhku seakan bergerak sendiri—tanpa perlu kukomandoi. Melepas _headset _yang masih melekat di kepalaku, mengabaikan panggilan dari Momo dan teriakan kaget milik Nanao-san aku berlari keluar dari ruang siaran.

Terus berlari. Masih ditemani dengan nyanyian Kuro-san yang terus mengalir menggetarkan hati. Hanya melalui _speaker _yang dipasang di tiap sudut gedung ini, aku abaikan gemuruh di dada dan menipisnya oksigen yang seharusnya kukonsumsi. Aku tak lagi peduli...

Detik yang berlalu terasa begitu panjang bagi raungan hatiku. Hingga dengan napas terengah kubuka lebar pintu masuk utama gedung radio ini—mengabaikan tatapan heran para kolega yang melihatku bak kesetanan.

Dan kau tahu?

Apa yang menungguku di balik pintu itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan cukup kugambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Entah sejak kapan panggung mini itu tercipta di depan gedung ini...

Entah sejak kapan musim gugur terasa 'sehangat' ini...

Entah sejak kapan semua sahabat dan keluarga 'kita' tersenyum lembut—membawa keranjang bunga dan membuat hujan berkelopak merah itu jatuh di antara kita...

Dan kau tahu?

Entah sejak kapan pula, surai jingga terang itu kini tampil secara nyata di hadapanku. Bukan hanya melalui foto ataupun _video call _yang selama ini jadi pengobat rindu.

Lirik terakhir telah terucap dari bibir tipismu. Dan apa kau tahu? Aku tak bisa menahan rasa haru yang membuncah dari dadaku.

_I promise I will make you happy..._

"Yo, Rukia... Lama tak bertemu eh? Kau tambah pendek saja."

Dilema melanda diriku. Bingung antara memelukmu sampai kau tak 'lepas' dari pandanganku lagi, atau menendang tulang keringmu untuk menghilangkan seringai menyebalkan—sekaligus kurindukan—yang terlukis di wajah tampanmu itu.

"_Well, _lihat siapa yang bicara. Setidaknya rambutku tidak semakin 'merusak' mata, Ichigo..."

Dan lengkung kecil akhirnya muncul dari bibirku. Memilih opsi ketiga yang lebih sederhana daripada dua pilihan yang terpikir sebelumnya.

Hangat tatapan itu masih sama, meskipun gurat wajahnya kini terlihat makin dewasa. Berbeda dengan Ichigo-ku empat tahun lalu—sebelum ia terbang ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di bidang kedokteran.

Berbeda, namun masih tetap sama.

Meski waktu dan tempat memisahkan kami, dia tetaplah Ichigo-ku, dulu maupun sekarang... Ichigo yang bertanggung jawab, penuh kehangatan dan kasih sayang...

Juga bodoh.

Bodoh karena tetap memegang teguh janjinya untuk mempertahankan gadis biasa sepertiku ini. _Aku mencintaimu, dasar bodoh..._

"Aku pulang, Rukia..." _Dan kali ini, aku tak akan pergi meninggalkanmu lagi._

"Ah... Selamat datang."

Senyum kecil masih tersemat di bibir kami, mengingatkanku akan kejadian di sore itu, empat tahun yang lalu.

Kejadian di mana kami harus berpisah untuk pertama—_dan mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya—_itu_._

Namun tentu saja, aura bahagia lebih terpancar dari wajah kami di kesempatan kali ini.

* * *

**The End(?)**

* * *

"Oh iya Ichigo... Kalau kau yang selama ini mengirim surat dan buket bunga itu, sedangkan aku tahu kau sedang sibuk belajar di London... Siapa orang tak beruntung yang kaurepotkan untuk melaksanakan ide _absurb_-mu ini huh?" Tanyaku sambil memicingkan mata, menatap rautnya yang kini menampilkan cengiran tak berdosa itu.

"Errr... Oke, meskipun aku harus meminta Yuzu untuk mengeposkan surat itu, memesan buket bunga dan merahasiakan semuanya... Tapi aku berani bersumpah kalau kata-kata di surat itu, beserta _hanakotoba_-nya berasal dari pemikiranku sendiri. Meskipun kadang-kadang aku mengambil kalimat dari novel Shakespeare ketika kehabisan ide sih..."

Dan garukan di kepala mengakhiri penjelasannya barusan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau merahasiakan jadwal kepulanganmu dariku? Pakai bawa-bawa sahabat sama keluarga segala lagi." _Memangnya mau lamaran?_

"Err... Kejutan?"

Dan jawaban bernada pertanyaan darinya itu sukses membuat rona merah—yang tadinya terlukis samar di pipiku—menghilang tak berjejak.

_Dasar tidak peka!_

Dan kutinggalkan ia yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan berkat tendangan cantikku di tulang keringnya. _Ha! Serve you right!_

* * *

**The (Real) End  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Astaga apa ini~ Kenapa klise sekali?! ;A; *jedugin kepala ke tembok*

_Oh well_, fic ini dipersembahkan untuk **Aunty Lya **(Ini yg kujanjiin dulu itu, maaf g jadi pake _poem_-nya Mbak Elizabeth. :'v )**, Ann **(Makasih udah disemangatin say~ :* )**, Akino Eri, Rinko, **juga **teman-teman IR di grub BBM** yang udah repot-repot bantuin soal _grammar_-nya. XD _Arigatou Gozaimashita, minna-tachi~_

Dan tentunya makasih juga buat _Reader_-san yang masih mau _review_, _fave_, bahkan _follow _author g becus ini. Kalian baik banget deh~ *peluk cium satu-satu*

Seperti biasa, kripik, saran, pertanyaan bisa dikirim melalui kotak _review _ataupun PM author nista ini.

Dan juga untuk kalian yang belum tahu dan berminat untuk ikutan, tahun ini kami ngadain 'lagi' **Deathberry Challenge **lho~

Ketentuan event akan segera di-_update _di bio-ku. xD

Ditunggu partisipasi kalian ya! ;)

With love,

**A. Airys**

**PS.** Kenapa Ichigo baru mengirim bunga itu dan menyamar menjadi Kuro setelah dua tahun mereka berpisah? Jawabannya ya, karena Rukia baru bekerja (sambilan) di Soul Radio dua tahun lalu. xD Makanya, Ichigo kepikiran buat bikin kejutan untuk Rukia, dengan jadi _secret admirer _dia. OMG Ichigo, _you're so sweet_! xDD

Oh iya, buat temen-temen yang besok menjalani UN, selamat berjuang dan semoga sukses! ;)


End file.
